The Beating Sun
by LilacSun
Summary: Grace Flannery didn't know what she had gotten herself into when Cade had brought home that truck. Or when she helped him fix it. Or even when said truck happened to be a transformer. "I don't know Grace, this is a little out of my comfort zone." Luke said, looking up at the metal behemoth. "Well, great things never come from comfort zones." I spoke proudly.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm LilacSun and this is my first fic on here, as well as my first transformers fic. I hope everyone likes it. Please don't be shy to tell me what you think. I'll be updating on the regular. Maybe about 3 or 4 times a week. My PM is also open for any comments or questions. Hope you have a wonderful day!**

The Beating Sun

Chapter 1. Aortic Infarction

I wiped my hands on my jeans trying to rid myself of some of the dirt and grime I had on them. The sun was high in the sky and beating down furiously against my skin. Sighing, I reached up and wiped the sweat off my brow. Just one more bale, I thought as I grabbed the hay and threw it up in the back of the truck. My arms were incredibly sore and I ached all over, but the job was done for now. Checking my watch I noticed it was just past noon and I promised Tessa I'd come over around 2. "I've got enough time." I murmured to myself. I hopped into my 93' Chevy Silverado and started the engine. It sputtered slightly but started with no other issues. "Old Rusty." He has never let me down before. Shifting the gear I began driving back to the barn, I'll have to get Lucas to unload these for me later. All I could think about was getting into the shower and ridding myself of this dirt.

One hour and a shower later I was fresh, happy, and clean. Sliding on some jeans and a simple blue t-shirt I grabbed my riding boots and headed back to the barn. There my trusty stead was waiting for me. A roan colored quarter horse named Xaviar, my birthday present from my late grandmother a few years back. I heard him nicker as I walked in and grabbed his saddle pad. "Hey boy, ready to go to the Yeagers?" I asked him. Opening up his stall he rubbed his face against me. I laughed "I take that as a yes." After putting all his tack on I jumped up on his back and clicked my tongue once, ready to go.

As I was rounding the corner to the Yeagers, I saw Tessa arriving home from school. Once she saw me she gave me a wave and hopped out of the jeep. I was tying Xaviar up to a post when I heard Tessa say something about getting wasted after school was over. I sighed with a smile on my face. Man she is going to be trouble. Tessa came toward me with mail and a wagon of more things for Cade to fix.

"Hey Grace!" She exclaimed. She looked happy, glowing in the sun.

"So when's the party?" I asked her. She looked confused at my statement and I laughed at the inside. "The party, where you're going to get wasted at?" I smirked. Her eyes got big.

"Please don't tell my dad. I wasn't being serious. Honest." She stammered. I giggled at her.

"You know what I say Tess. If you're ever in trouble just call me and I'll come get you right away. As long as you're safe, that's all that matters." Tessa was like a little sister to me, we came up with this rule because I knew she would end up going behind Cade's back to do wild and crazy teenage things, just like every teenager does. So I was her safe ride, whenever, wherever. As long as she was safe. She smiled at me as we headed inside.

This place was almost like a second home to me I've spent so much time here. The fading light was shining through the windows giving it a homey feeling. I saw Tessa linger near the stairs looking at me, shuffling her feet. I knew what was up immediately. "Skype call with the boo?" I asked her coyly. She nods slightly, a smile forming on her face. I wave her off as I set off to the kitchen to see what I could help make for supper. The fridge was lacking so much it was sad. Beer, some leftover chicken, and condiments. Wow Cade, just wow. I gave up and decided to go into the barn to see what new contraption he's been working on.

On my way out I saw my brother Lucas's little car, and a tow truck with a very beat up old semi. I thought my truck looked like shit. I shook my head realizing Cade had bought it. Man, Tessa is not going to be happy. Speaking of the devil, she came barreling down the stairs to stare at the mess of a truck. Cade got out of the mini cooper and began to help the tow truck driver back up to drop the truck off. Tessa, a determination in her step, set off after her Dad.

"A truck? Dad, please tell me you didn't spend out money on this!" She said.

"Oh, no, don't worry, he didn't. He spent my money, a hundred and fifty bucks of it." Lucas spoke up.

"Oh come on Luke!" I said stepping down the stairs of the house. "You really have to stick up for yourself. Assert dominance. Stop giving him money for his crazy ass ideas." I said stepping up to them.

"Hey, my ideas are not crazy. And it's an advance on his regular paycheck."

"What regular paycheck?" Luke said, throwing his hands up.

Cade kinda stopped to think for a moment. "Which you will get back." He tried to make himself busy by unhooking the truck so he wouldn't have to answer anymore questions about money.

"When?" Lucas asked.

"Never, we're broke." I heard Tessa's voice turn melancholy at this sentence, and it hurt me. Everyone around here hasn't been doing so well. Including me and Luke. I rolled my eyes as Cade and Luke began arguing so I stalked over to this truck to take a closer look at it. It was different to say the least. Old, dusty, and rusty. My fingers grazed over the massive holes on the body. What the hell happened to you? This truck looked like it went through a warzone. I was ripped away from my thoughts by Cade.

"Hey, could you guys just get off my case? You know what the engine on this runs for? I can break it down and strip it for parts. And sweetheart, your shorts are shrinking by the second, okay? Cold water, air dry, please." Cade and Luke walked over to the truck where I was standing. Tessa kind of looked put out by her dads statement, I gave a smile and helped Cade and Luke get the truck in the barn.

Once the truck was inside I just sat by it. Something about it intrigued me. Maybe it was because it was so old. I had a thing for antique stuff, and this was definitely old enough to qualify. I sat in the background while I watched Tessa and Cade argue about money and his inventions for the billionth time. Luke was trying to summon the beer machine thing Cade made.

"What's the estimated time of arrival, usually? Average? Wait. So it just brings the beer near you? That's the trick?" Luke whined from his recliner.

"How about you get off your lazy ass and get it yourself?" I joked toward him.

"Why don't YOU get it for me?"

"Psh, you're hilarious. That was a great joke." I said stalking toward the fridge and grabbing a beer. I stood in front of Luke and cracked it open in front of him, handing it out to him. As he went to reach for it I snatched it back and chugged it. "Ha!"

"Oh that's just mean." He said.

Cade got up suddenly. "Purple people eater is back, and she looks hungry."

Oh great. This woman has always got under my skin. So I tried to just sit this one out. Last time I came face to face with this woman I almost socked her in the face. She looked kind of terrified. I listened to the altercation for a little bit before I decided to step out of the barn and walk toward Cade. He had a bat in his hand and was ready to swing. I came up behind him and grabbed it from him, looking the lady in the face.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked her.

"And I'll bring the police when I come, too! My brother ain't no joke!" She said suddenly as she shoved herself into her car. She tore out of there like a bat out of hell, and speaking of bats, I threw the one I had at her car.

"Grace, relax! You're going to have an aortic infarction." Luke said.

"Luke, do you even know what that is?" My hands placed on my hips.

"Uh, I think it's a brain heart attack." He questioned himself.

I laugh and pat his shoulder as I walk past him back toward the barn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you for my first review. I wrote this while i was bored at work. Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 2

A few hours later i was laying in bed wide awake. I've had issues with sleeping for awhile now. My mind wouldn't stop reeling sometimes. Not since the events in chicago. I've always had a special interest in space, taking an astronomy class in high school and even in college. It had nothing to do with my agricultural major, but i just couldn't help it. There was just so much that could be out there. I remember when the Kepler-186f was first discovered. An Earth like planet that could possibly be habitable. The idea of other life out there excited me. What I didn't expect though was robots. I always had an image in my head of some organic, big headed, big eyed aliens. But giant alien robots was not in any part of my imagination. When i saw them destroying chicago, seeing the explosions, hearing the screaming, i thought it was the end. When it was over, the government announced that they had known about them for years, o long in face they had an alliance with them. They called themselves autobots. I've spent countless nights searching for anything i could about them, but the government seemed to be keeping all that info locked up tight. They sent out propaganda against them, with metallic faces plastered on posters. "Remember chicago." "Report alien activity." It all seemed pretty hateful. Ever since chicago the world had been in turmoil over the face of life outside Earth, but I wasn't bothered, just curious. I turned over in bed and sighed looking over at the clock. 3"07am. Might as well give up on sleep, i had to wrap up the rest of the hay today anyway.

I watched the sun rise in the sky enjoying the bright variation of colors greet my eyes. I hopped up on the tailgate of my truck and just watched for a while. The thing i loved about Texas was the flat fields were able to meet the horizon, making the world seem that much bigger. Coupled with the colors of sunsets and sunrises, it took my breath away and I never felt calmer. I still had a few more acres to go, so I got back to work with the beautiful backdrop.

After the work was done and i was once again fresh and clean of dirt and grime i took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. My honey brown hair hung in waves, sticking to my face from the water it still held. My hazel eyes were looking dull when coupled with the slight bags under my eyes. My nose and cheeks were dusted with a bunch of freckles from all my time in the sun. The rest of my skin held the iconic "farmers tan" from working outside, and my muscles underneath were toned and tight from the heavy lifting i do at work. I had to admit i looked decent fro 27.

My thoughts were halted when i heard Luke call fro me downstairs. "Hey Grace! I'm heading over to Cade's. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, I'll be right down." I shouted back. I threw on my boots and I shut my door.

Me and Luke stepped out of his car and I spotted Tessa sitting on the porch. "Where's Cade?" I call up to her as I step on the porch. Immediately the "Guard dog" began barking.

"Out shut the hell up." I say to it, knowing it was useless endeavor anyway. I saw Luke walk over to the door and grab a piece of paper.

"Tess, we're basically your aunt and uncle. Su casa es mi casa or something like that. And we're going to lose the casa." he says as he holds the eviction notice out to her.

I hear her sight. She began walking toward the carn. "Dad!" I hear Cade yell from inside. When i open the door i see him getting out from under the truck he bought. Tessa hesitated behind me as I walked in. "Are you working with lasers? If so, I'm not coming in."

Cade comes toward us, eyes bright with excitement. "You guys have never seen a truck like this before. Get in here. Lock the door."

"I'm sure I've seen piece of shit trucks before Cade." I say to him as I lock the wooden door. Though I'm skeptical, I'm still intrigued. I've never seen Cade look so excited before. He rushes back over to the truck.

"Look! Look at the hole in the radiator. Look at the size of it. Something blew a hole in it."

I stood there with my arms crossed taking in the information Cade was spewing at us. It was a pretty sizable hole.

"Yeah, so?" I hear Luke question.

"It's not normal steel. The shrapnel in the engine, it ripped all the connection apart. And watch, and this took some Cade genius." He stated as he ran up some stairs, grabbing some wires. "You are gonna love this. When i hook this back to a working battery…" The wires connect and sparks fly. The truck lights up quickly, taking me off guard. At first i hear sound coming from it. Like listening to a radio station that wasn't coming through all the way. My eyes went wide when the words began to come through clear.

"Calling all… Calling all Autobots." A deep voice boomed from the truck.

"Oh yeah. I don't think it's a truck at all. I think we just found a transformer." Cade stated looking like a kid on Christmas. My mind went blank instantly, the only thing running through my head was 'No fucking way. No fucking way.' I heard Luke yell next to me to evacuate, and I heard retreating footsteps, but I couldn't move. Not out of fear, but out of wonder.

"Grace! Get out of there!" Luke screamed at me. I was shaken out of my thoughts as I jogged out of the barn. I overheard Luke talking about calling some number to report the transformer currently 100ft from us.

"Whoa, hold up. You can't call this in." I defended.

"But we could get money for it!" Luke said.

"I've seen the commercial, and they don't say that. That's not a guarantee. Cade countered.

"Look if this is a transformer from the Battle of Chicago, I need to know how it works. I'm an inventor, this could be a game changer for me! If i can apply that technology to my inventions, we'd never have to worry about money again." Cade was very adamant about keeping the truck, and if i was being honest, i was really curious about it too.

"I've heard that before." Tessa rolled her eyes.

"So listen. This is alien technology. No one on Earth has ever invented something like this before. This is a million in one chance here. Just let him see what he can see." I said. I looked over at Cade. "Is it dead?" He nodded at me surely.

"Yeah i've been in there all night."

Cade opens the barn door once again heading toward the truck while we followed behind him. I walked past them once Cade and Luke began arguing again. Climbing the stairs near the truck, i looked at it, observing it. I'm looking at a transformer. My only wish was that it was still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello again! I'm back with another chapter. Thank you to KaiteKatCreepy for the review and showing interest in the story. I hope to hear from more of you in the future. This one is a little short, so I'm sorry about that, but I've been working pretty late shifts the past couple of days. Anyway, enjoy. Thank you for reading!**

About an hour later Cade was pulling something large out of the truck. "What is that? Looks like a missile." I heard Luke say. My back was to the truck at the time while I was picking at the grime under my fingernails. Quickly turning around, I saw that yeah, it was a missile.

"Holy shit!" I jumped up fast, backing myself up to the wall of the barn trying my hardest to get away from it as fast as I could.

"It is! Woh!" Cade yelled as the missile went off and began ricocheting and flying around the barn before making it's way outside. A noise grabbed my attention quickly, the sound of metal rubbing together. I looked toward the noise and the truck, or what I presumed was the truck, was now a giant metal being growling and yelling as it tried to gain a footing. "I'll kill you! No! No!" It yelled to no one in particular. A deep baritone growl, the same voice that came from the truck earlier. I vaguley heard Tessa come into the barn, yelling. "Dad, there's a missile in... Dad!" The metal being pointed his giant cannon at them. "I'll kill you! Stay back!" It hollered at them. Without thinking I ran from behind the being into his line of fire. I looked up at the cannon in my face, eyes wide, and heart beating like crazy.

"Don't hurt them! Wait!" I said to the being as I put my hands up in a show of surrender and that I meant no harm.

"Call 911! Run!" Luke yelled as he tried to run to the door. The transformer promptly made him run into his cannon, smacking him right in the head.

"Luke!" I called out to him, still stuck with a cannon pointed at me. I couldn't move to go to my brother, so I just stood where I was and watched the transformer.

"Stop!" The transformer bellowed out. His voice boomed and shook it's way through my bones.

"Luke? Don't move, just calm down." I said to him, eyes staying on the transformers face, trying to see if there was a tell if he was going to shoot anyone. His eyes looked right back at me.

"Easy, human." At this point this just seemed to calm a little bit and I slowly put my hands down and shook them out a bit.

"Stay there. He's not gonna hurt us." Cade said as he stepped forward slowly toward the transformer.

"Weapons systems damaged." He said when he fiddled with his cannon.

"A missile hit your engine, and we took it out of you. You're hurt really bad. I'm just trying to help you. You're in my home now. I'm an engineer, my name is Cade Yeager." He said while gesturing to me, wanting me to introduce myself as well.

"And I'm Grace Flannery. I helped. A bit." I said slowly

Cade, Grace, I am in your debt. My name is Optimus Prime. My Autobots, they're in danger. I need to go. I need to go now." Optimus said as he collapsed to his knees. Optimus Prime. It was definitely an odd name, but I felt as if I seen him before. Maybe he was on the broadcasts in Chicago. I know the government had an alliance with the Autobots once. It just surprised me that such a giant, ethereal being could look so defeated in this moment.

"Well it doesn't look like you're going to get very far. You need some help, we can help you. Me and Cade." I said to Optimus. "How did this happen?" I stepped closer to him, looking at his frame, at his body, looking at all the damage.

"An ambush, a trap, set by humans." He coughed roughly and I saw dust and dirt escape what looked like his mouth. "I escaped and took this form."

"But you're on our side. Why would humans hurt you?" I heard Tessa ask, the fear in her eyes seemed to fade as did all of ours. There was a calming presence around Optimus that you couldn't escape. Why humans would want to hunt the Autobots like this, when they were the ones that saved us countless time before. It just baffled me.

"They were not alone. My Autobots can repair me." Optimus gritted out through the pain.

"Yeah. If you can reach 'em. What about us?" Cade said gesturing to himself and me. Optimus seemed to agree with us and sat down on the ground, looking fully defeated. Cade grabbed my arm and turned toward Luke who was now standing up from his run in with the cannon. Cade pulled out a notepad and carpenters pencil out from his pocket and began to write. "Go to the hardware store and you get the list. The whole list." He said handing it to Luke.

"What, you guys are going to try and fix him? He's not a model train set."

"Well obviously Luke, but he needs help. He's important." I said to him.

"Yeah, but important to who? You can't keep an alien locked up in your barn Cade. What are you gonna do, play with him?" Luke began getting slightly hysterical.

"We're going to fix him Luke. Just fucking calm down and go get what we need. Please?" I asked giving him the puppy dog eyes that used to work when we were kids.

I'm trying to, but I just got hit in the head with a ten-foot cannon! If he eats you, I get the GTO. And you!" He pointed at me. "I get the truck." And with that he was gone.

Cade called out to him suddenly. "Not a word to anybody. Do you hear me? Not a single word. Nobody." That's when I realized I got myself into some serious shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time you guys. A lot of things have been going on for me. I had to go see a mental health specialist and it turns out I have depression. It's taken me a while to get out of the rut I've been in to be able to get to the point where I can write something again. The updates may be slow, but I'm trying to finish this. So here is the next chapter. I'm sure you've noticed that it's following the movie pretty closely and I'm going to be throwing in a couple curveballs at you guys. So enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Cade and I were on high stands, tinkering around with the chest of some sentient robot. I still couldn't believe it. I was about elbow deep in a living thing.

"Took a hell of a hit you know. The missle just missed your power source." Cade commented. I heard metal shift and then a bright, pulsing blue light was visible in the middle of his chest. My eyes grew wide and I felt an incredible warmth run through me as I stared at it. I guess I gasped or something because I noticed both Optimus and Cade looking at me.

"We call it a spark. It contains our life force, and memories." He rumbled. His voice was so deep and as I looked up at him, I could see him looking at me oddly. At least I think so. I was still trying to decipher the looks in his face plates. Even though he was made of metal, he was so emotive.

"So it's kind of like a soul." I breathed as I stared at it again. To think, everything he is, and was, was contained in that small blue star in his chest. It was kind of beautiful. Optimus quickly replaced the plates that concealed it, and the warmth I felt was gone. I noticed my breathing was a little rough and I quickly excused myself from them to get some fresh air. As I stepped out of the barn the sun and the slight wind seemed to make me feel a little better. I questioned what had happened briefly before taking a seat in the grass.

Once I felt right with myself I went back inside to see what else I could help out with. As I stepped up onto the stand once again I saw Optimus shift a little before his voice rumbled.

"Grace, Cade, why are you willing to help me?" I felt his eyes on me. Optics? Cameras? I wasn't sure what to call them, but I could still feel them nonetheless.

"I guess maybe because you trust us to." I heard Cade said as he handed me a wrench and pointed to something that needed tightened.

"I'm back!" I heard Luke call out to us. I heard two sets of footsteps walking to the barn and heard Tessa retort to my brother. He came through the door with a handful of things, setting them down on one of Cade's workbenches.

"My head hurts! I had to go to the doctor. I got a welt on my head that makes me look like a freaking Star Trek character!"

I chuckled and looked down at him. "You will never be as cool as Worf!" With my lean over the side of the stand I managed to lose my footing slightly and felt myself begin to fall. I yelped in surprise, even though it wasn't going to be a long fall, maybe 15 feet, I never got that far. I felt back hit something warm, and as I looked up I saw that Optimus had caught me. My eyes went wide as I looked into his. Something akin to worry shown through as he helped me back up onto the stand.

"Careful." He said.

"Thank you." I breathed. As I kept staring at him, my brain blurted out a question. "What do you guys call your eyes?"

A short laugh came from him to my surprise. "They are called optics. Our ability to see compared to yours though is much more advanced though."

Smiling slightly, I grabbed the wrench I had dropped on the stand and went back to the bolt Cade pointed out. "Well, yeah I figured. With you being an advanced alien robot and all."

Suddenly the sound of gravel crunching under tires caught our attention and my heart leapt up into my throat. I quickly looked to Cade, and we looked to Optimus. We had to hide him and fast. Scrambling off the stands as quickly as possible, we opened up the hatches on the floor the led to a storage area Cade used. I looked up at Optimus as he crouched nearby. "Get in." I whispered to him. I was shocked at how quietly he could move when he wanted to. Once he was tucked in the small area, which couldn't be comfortable for him, Cade and I closed the doors as quietly as possible and hustled ourselves outside the barn.

Standing there were multiple sleek, black SUV's and many very serious looking guys. The man in the front stepped forward. Greying hair, dark glasses, and an air of danger surrounded him letting all know not to fuck with him.

"Mr. Yeager, my name's James Savoy. I'm a federal agent. My men and I are trying to track down an abandoned truck. It's a nice spread you have here. Too bad she's for sale."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back with another chapter. I want to thank the reviewers for complimenting my work and trying to put my butt into gear. I'm working on it. So here you go. Another chapter! Yay!**

"You know Mr. Yeager. We received a call from someone concerned about this truck." James Savoy said as he scanned the area. I didn't like the feeling I was getting from this guy and I stayed close to Cade just in case.

"Oh. No" I heard Luke murmur from the tree he was hiding behind. Of course he did.  
"That wasn't you?" Savoy asked. He was cocky, but he knew Optimus was here.  
"Only thing I'm concerned about is you being on my property without permission. You know, we got a rule about people messing with people from Texas. And I don't know what truck you're talking about."  
Savoy stepped closer toward Cade and I tensed. "The kind that cost American lives." He turned to all the men surrounding us. "Search the property!" With those words everyone started spreading out and headed off in different directions. I prayed that they didn't search too much into the barn. But I had to say something. Try to get them to leave. Anything.  
"What do you mean, search the property? You don't have a warrant!" I said to him. He wasn't messing around though. His quick steps in my direction and his face and icy eyes piercing into mine told me that.  
"My face is my warrant." He said as he was holding my gaze. This wasn't right in any way, shape, or form. This was not the government I had learned about and grown to know. My heart began to race and I could feel sweat begin to drip down my forehead. And then I heard Lucas and his big mouth.  
"Wait. But if you guys do find a truck, we get a reward, right?" Really? As Savoy walked away I shot a glare at Lucas. This was no time for this shit. I couldn't do anything right now except to wait and pray they didn't find Optimus. My eyes were shooting around trying to watch these guys without seeming too obvious. They had thrown small drones into the air and I had to remind myself to breathe. I heard Cade's guard dog barking at the intruders. I heard them go into the house, the barn. When they said that everything was clear I gave a huge sigh of relief, but of course that could only be short lived.  
"Sir, we have a live armed missile in the trash."  
"Live? I carried that to the trash! You told me that was a dud, dude. I could be dead. Right?" Lucas said. I side stepped over to him trying not to be seen.

"Luke I swear to god if you do not shut up, you will be dead." I gritted my teeth.I saw. Cade looking around quickly. "Look. Okay, yes, I found a truck, alright? I towed it back for the parts. I left it here last night. This morning, it's gone. When? Where? I don't know. I swear to God. That's as much as I know about him." That's when everything seemed to go in slow motion, but quickly all at once. Savoy stalked over to Cade and I.

"Mr. Yeager." a growl seemed to come from his words as he removed his sunglasses and I was met with steel cold eyes. I felt Cade tense next to me and I couldn't move with the tension hanging in the air.

"What?"  
"You just said him. Take them down." He barked at his men. I felt someone grab my arm and begin pushing me around. On instinct, I kicked back at the offender and heard a groan and the hand let me go. I heard Tessa yelling and I saw one of the men shoving her around as well. I ran toward her only to be tackled to the ground.

"Leave her alone! She doesn't know anything!" I yelled. My arms were locked behind my back and there was a knee on my spine but I could barely feel it. I could barely hear anything going on around me. All I knew is that Tessa, sweet, young, Tessa was being manhandled.  
"Alright! Load up! Search the perimeter!" Savoy ordered. That snapped me back. Why had this happened? I heard a grunt near be and saw one of the goons throw Lucas to the ground.  
"Lucas I swear I'm going to kill you! Did you really call these guys?!" I hissed at him, face full of grass and dirt.  
"No! I don't know any of these scary guys." He tried to plead his innocence. But I knew him. He would do anything for a quick buck. I was trying to focus on just one thing at a time but there was so much going on everything was blurring together. Until I heard the distinct click of a gun being cocked, and then another. One on Tessa, and myself.

"Now, you got ten seconds. Where's the truck?" He said as he knelt down toward me and put the barrel to my head. It was cold and it snapped my senses back in place.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I gritted out, only to feel the barrel being pressed harder against me.

"You're gonna shoot my little girl?" Cade cried out.  
"If I have to."

My breath came out in pants and I felt tears fall down my cheeks. Tessa cried out for them not to shoot her and it broke my heart. I prayed this wouldn't be the way I went out.  
Cade and Savoy kept arguing about where Optimus was and me and Tessa were crying and I felt so damn hopeless in this moment. I heard Savoy say to shoot us and I held my breath and clenched my eyes shut. This was it. I swore at that moment I saw things. Not like my life flashed before my eyes, but pieces. Meeting the Yeagers, riding my horse for the first time, the sunset on the fields, and Optimus. The eyes that were as blue and deep as an ocean. Then a loud explosion sounded and the ground shook. I looked and saw Optimus bursting from underneath the barn and his gruff voice calling for me and Cade to run. Just like that I felt the fire under my ass as I leaped up and bolted.


End file.
